A Condessa Que Eu Amei
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Bella para os íntimos. Condessa Isabella Swan II para o povo. Nas vésperas de assumir um título que jamais quis, Bella se permite ser uma plebeia pela última vez. Ela só não contava com um certo barman em uma noite cheia de música e pints de Heineken. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019
1. PARTE 1

Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet. Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha super, hiper, mega ídola das fanfics, SophieQueen. Espero que goste do seu presente, foi escrita com todo carinho do mundo!

**POV BELLA**

Meu despertador era o hino do condado. Ou seja, as chances de levantar já de mal humor triplicavam por causa daquela musiquinha miserável que insistia em interromper sonhos felizes.

Não leve a mal, eu era parte da realeza, longe de mim reclamar. Eu tinha uma casa – me recuso a dizer castelo – tinha comida farta todos os dias, uma família que me amava, mesmo que com superproteção e tinha amigos mais do que incríveis. Mas assim como Annelise em Barbie A Princesa e a Plebeia, eu sentia falta da minha liberdade.

Longe de ser a Barbie em qualquer filme que fosse, eu era Isabella Marie Swan, filha do Conde Swan e próxima na linha de sucessão no condado de Forks. Forks era parte de Dwyer's Kingdom, um país minúsculo esquecido pela geografia que ficava ao leste da União Europeia. Eu também era Isabella Marie Swan, recém formada em Relações Internacionais pela Oxford College. Mas no meio disso tudo, eu era só eu, Bella. Impedida de sair na hora que bem entendesse e obrigada a assumir um posto que nunca pedi. Eu amava meu país e estava feliz com a ideia de trabalhar na embaixada, tinha planos junto ao parlamento para expandir o turismo local e fazer Forks e Dwyer's Kingdom lugares conhecidos e amados. Mas os planos do Conde Swan, ou melhor dizendo, meu pai Charlie, eram outros.

E assim eu acordei mais uma manhã amaldiçoando cada dia supostamente perfeito.

Eu sequer tinha tirado o pijama quando ouvi batidas na porta. Pelo ritmo, já sabia que era minha pessoa preferida no mundo.

"Bom dia, maninha!", o sorriso de Seth era meu sol particular. Depois que mamãe morrera quando tinha somente 3 anos de idade, meu pai casou-se novamente com Sue Clearwater, filha do Visconde de Clearwater – ou vô Eff, como ele era conhecido por mim e por Seth. Não se falava sobre aquilo, mas Seth era na verdade filho de um camponês pelo qual Sue era apaixonada quando jovem. Meu pai então assumiu Sue e o bebê em sua barriga, o criando como seu próprio filho, o que não demorou muito para fazer com que ele e Sue desenvolvessem um amor mais forte do que todos que eu já tinha visto. E assim, eu ganhei uma madrasta incrível e um irmão que eu amava.

"Bom dia, bro."

"Ei, Bells... o que houve?" Seth me conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa no mundo, mesmo com nossa diferença de idade de três anos, muitas vezes ele era mais maduro do que eu.

"Nada, não se preocupe. Acho que estou com fome, vamos descer?"

Ótimo, comecei a preocupar as pessoas por perto. Me faltava um café da manhã pra esse mau humor passar. E talvez um shot de tequila.

Quando cheguei na sala, meu pai, Sue e Rosalie estavam tomando café e rindo, musiquinhas de Natal soando no fundo.

"Bom dia, Bells!"

"Tem algo de errado aqui, Rosalie está animada demais." semicerrei meus olhos desconfiada enquanto colocava leite quente e chocolate na minha caneca preferida. Um calendário digital na parede indicava que faltavam 16 horas para o solstício de Inverno.

"Você é muito mal agradecida, mocinha. Arrastei minha bunda para cá nesse frio logo cedo para programar o melhor final de semana da sua vida e sou recebida com desconfiança?" Rosalie olhou por cima do copo de suco de laranja com a maior cara cínica. Eu sabia que ali tinha.

Rosalie e eu crescemos juntas desde que eu me lembro por gente. Ela era filha do braço direito de papai, o ministro Hale e sua mãe, Dra. Lilian Hale era uma das maiores cirurgiãs plásticas do Reino Unido. Onde eu era comedida, Rosalie era furacão. Sempre tomando a frente e resolvendo os embates que eu preferia simplesmente deixar para lá.

"Que tipo de final de semana estamos falando?" mordi a isca e esperei qualquer reação de meu pai. Ser parte da realeza era estar nas capas dos tabloides com notícias falsas e ter cada passo policiado. Eu evitava sair à noite ou até mesmo namorar, não era certo submeter pessoas comuns a isso e os nobres eram nada mais que babacas reais.

"Estou falando de Londres e um festival de bandas muito bom." Rosalie quase quicava na cadeira com tanta empolgação.

"FESTIVAL DE BANDAS? AH NÃO, TEMOS QUE IR!" Seth se empolgou ainda mais que Rose e aparentemente eu não tinha escolha.

"Vamos lá, Bells! É seu último fim de semana antes de assumir seus deveres reais. Um pouquinho de diversão não vai te fazer mal!".

Para minha surpresa mais absurda, Charlie concordou com Rose:

"Minha filha, vou lhe ser sincero: eu não sei dizer quando você poderá se divertir dessa forma novamente. Vá, eu sei que você estará bem e segura com Rosalie e Seth, basta que Felix fique a distância caso precise. Você só tem 23 anos, Isabella. Use sua liberdade com responsabilidade!"

Seth e Rosalie encaravam como se estivessem vendo um disco voador. Eu mesma estava custando a acreditar. Tinha a benção de Charlie e um passe livre para uma noite fora. Eu concluí que já que estava indo para o inferno, podia muito bem fazer o serviço completo. Troquei um olhar com Rosalie que dizia "party and bullshit" e sabia que nada de bom poderia vir daquilo. Ou poderia?

Me equilibrei em saltos Jimmy Choo novinhos em folha, presente de aniversário três meses atrás e conferi mais uma vez o que tinha escolhido para usar naquela noite. Troquei os saltos por minhas Doc Martens favoritas e coloquei um casaco preto de couro sintético – consciência antes de tudo, sendo nobre ou não – por cima do vestido prateado que Rosalie insistiu que eu usasse e me senti mais como eu mesma. Jeans, botas e jaquetas, aquela era eu. Sabia bem que viriam inúmeros eventos, jantares e reuniões onde meus saltos seriam obrigatórios, então hoje me permitiria ser mais de mim do que nunca. Batom vermelho e um pouco de delineador e eu estava pronta pra beber e ouvir boa música com as pessoas que eu amava. A tela do celular acendeu com mais uma mensagem de Rose e depois de borrifar uma nuvem do meu perfume favorito, peguei minha bolsa e fui até a porta do quarto de Seth para chamá-lo.

"Uau! Quem é esse gato e o que fez com meu irmãozinho?" Seth estava um arraso, com seus jeans rasgados, Converse preto e camisa dos Beatles – o que eu gostava de chamar de uniforme de rock star adolescente para irritá-lo.

"Quem sabe o que podemos encontrar noite a fora não é mesmo?" Ele sorriu e me lembrei do dia que um Seth de apenas 14 anos veio no auge do nervosismo me contar que gostava de meninas e de meninos. Fiquei emocionada pela confiança depositada em mim e mais emocionada ainda quando nossos pais demonstraram apenas apoio e amor a nosso garoto.

"Pois vamos adiantar porque Rose já está louca nas mensagens!" Empurrei meu irmão porta a fora e depois de gritar um adeus a Charlie e Sue, entramos no carro preto que já nos esperava na calçada. Rosalie tinha taças de champanhe esperando por nós e Dua Lipa cantava na rádio sobre novas regras que deveríamos seguir. Eu declarei iniciada a última noite de Bella Swan.


	2. PARTE II

Rosalie jurava de pés juntos que esse era o lugar mais descolado de Londres, mas VIP o suficiente para não sermos assediados pelos paparazzi. Podia até ser, mas para mim parecia uma espelunca com um letreiro neon bem vagabundo que dizia "Cullen's" e um portão de metal preto que não deixava ver o que estava atrás.

"Rose, você tem certeza que é esse o lugar?" troquei o peso de uma perna para a outra enquanto aguardava duas pessoas a nossa frente entrarem no local.

"É sim, tenho certeza! As Denali sempre postam fotos aqui e eu posso odiar a Irina com toda raiva em meu corpo, mas aquela radioativa sabe como se divertir."

Demos um passo a frente quando chegou a nossa vez, o segurança, um homem enorme de rosto agradável nos cumprimentou cordialmente e pediu para ver as identidades. Me preparei para todo tratamento insuportável que só os membros de família real recebiam, mas ele só olhava e sorria para Rosalie, que o olhou de cima a baixo, parecendo gostar muito do que via.

"Espero que se divirta" ele comentou enquanto colocava a pulseirinha colorida no braço da minha amiga.

"Ah, pode apostar que eu vou." Rosalie sorriu descaradamente enquanto deixava clara suas intenções. Aquela era minha amiga. Tal qual Ariana Grande ela via, ela gostava, ela queria, ela tinha. O pobre moço não ia saber o que atingiu ele.

Entramos no lugar escuro e um pouco quente que cheirava a cerveja, cigarro e alguma coisa frita. Não era ruim, mas também não era meu cheiro preferido. As paredes escuras eram decoradas com mais pequenos letreiros em neon e vários quadrinhos que iam de marcas de cerveja até frases de músicas dos Beatles. Eu dei o braço a torcer e comecei a me animar. Era aquela velha história de não julgar o livro pela capa.

No palco, três rapazes que formavam uma banda cantavam um cover de Smells Like Teen Spirit e algumas groupies babavam na frente deles enquanto o resto do lugar curtia o som, bebia ou se pegava pelos cantos. Estava cheio demais para o meu gosto, mas era sábado a noite afinal e como Brendon Urie, eu iria rezar pelos malvados naquele fim de semana.

Sentamos nos bancos do balcão, uma garçonete baixinha e muito bonita vestida com jeans e uma blusinha brilhante se aproximou de nós com um sorriso animado.

"Olá! Eu sou a Alice, vocês são carinhas novas aqui..."

"Sim sim, recebemos indicaçãoes de amigas sobre o lugar e a Bellinha aqui não curte lugares com muito agito." Rosalie instantaneamente engatou numa conversa com Alice e eu me virei para pedir um drink.

Então tudo parou.

Ele estava com um pano no ombro enquanto organizava uns copos de vidro no balcão. O cabelo comprido cor de bronze caindo nos olhos, a camisa com manchas de cerveja e ele cantava baixinho junto com a música. O que eu tinha ido fazer mesmo?

"Terra para Bella, alô?" Seth sacudiu meu braço, me trazendo de volta e deixando meu rosto imediatamente quente. "não ouviu o que a Rosalie perguntou?"

"Hmm, não me perdoe." Pelo canto do olho percebi que o rapaz do bar prestava atenção em mim. Tudo em mim mandava que eu virasse e falasse com ele, mas Rose estava repetindo a pergunta.

"Bells, eu perguntei qual música você acha que o Seth deveria tocar no palco, lembra que mencionei um festival de bandas?"

"Ah, é verdade! Ahn, não sei, Coldplay talvez?"

Seth esticava o pescoço olhando para o palco, até que seu rosto se iluminou.

"HEY BELLS! Cante comigo aquele nosso dueto de Galway Girl, vai ser divertido!"

Ri alto, ele não poderia estar falando sério.

"Quem sabe na próxima, eu sequer ingeri uma gota de álcool."

"Não seja por isso" uma voz deliciosa veio de trás de mim fazendo as pernas fraquejarem "primeira caneca de cerveja por minha conta, o que você gosta de beber?"

E no auge dos meus vinte e três anos eu perdi minha capacidade de fala. Rosalie sempre um passo a frente percebeu que meu sistema me abandonou nessa hora e deu um tapinha imperceptível nas minhas costas.

"Vou querer uma Heineken se tiver, por favor!" sorri da forma mais glamourosa que consegui – tendo a consciência que eu parecia uma completa psicopata – e não me permitir agir feito idiota de novo. "Hmm, eu sou a Isabella, Bella."

Ele sorriu e eu desarmei de novo. Eu não ia sobreviver até o final da noite, era certo. "Eu sou o Edward, Heineken para a senhorita então."

Ele se virou para buscar minha caneca e eu me preparei para o ataque de Rosalie, que veio numa velocidade de 0,3 segundos.

"Isabella Marie, se você me ama e tem amizade verdadeira comigo, você não sai daqui sem beijar este homem eu lhe imploro."

"Credo, Rosalie. Claro que eu sou sua amiga, mas eu não vou sair por aí beijando as pessoas, o rapaz está em horário de trabalho provavelmente até o dia amanhecer. Acalme esse teu coração."

Desconversei antes que ela continuasse a insistir e prestei atenção em Seth, que quase pulava num frenesi para subir no palco. Edward voltou com minha caneca de cerveja e bebi com um olhar de gratidão. Ele ficava adorável quando parecia sem jeito, enrolando o pano nas mãos e desviando o olhar. Olhei com mais atenção para ele, as inúmeras tatuagens que cobriam seu braço, o rabo de cavalo mal feito com a mecha que seguia caindo no rosto e uma sensação ridícula de paz me invadiu.

Era só o que faltava, a crush por um estranho passando dos limites.

"VAMOS, BELLA!" Seth gritou, seu hálito já cheirando a tequila. Em que momento ele tinha bebido que eu não notei? "o Alec e a Jane já estão esperando no palco, vamos!"

Virei o restante da cerveja de vez e levantei.

"Mais uma caneca para quando você voltar, senhorita?" Edward me perguntou já se preparando para encher novamente.

"Por favor, milorde."

A animação começou a me inundar conforme eu andava até o palco e até o momento que os primeiros acordes soaram, eu estava completamente no mood de cantar e me divertir loucamente através da melodia de Ed Sheeran. Rosalie pulava e cantava junto e Alice rodopiava enquanto servia as pessoas e recolhia garrafas. Edward me olhava e sorria de canto, balançando a cabeça enquanto enchia caneca atrás da outra e preparava shots de tequila e copos de whisky enquanto eu cantava ainda mais alto.

She played the fiddle in the Irish band, she fell in love with an English man"

Se aquele era meu último final de semana de liberdade, então ele seria épico. E estava só começando.


End file.
